Coming To Japan
by OpheliaxEternal
Summary: Kagome is 17 now, things with her and Inuyasha are changing the battle may finally be coming to an end! A new twist makes keeping things simple almost impossible when a American exchange student comes to spend a year at Kagome's house! What can this mean?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked through the door cranky, grimy, exhausted and desperately in need of some sleep. As she made her way wearily into her home, she reflected at how ridiculous it had become just to come home to her own era for a few days to relax and study. It would always start with the lingering desire to slip into a bath and enjoy the silence, to just calm oneself in a blissful state of unawareness. Firstly, before she could even begin to think about relaxing, she had to plan a trip home, before she could plan a trip home she had to scheme up new and original ways to get around Inuyasha's ever vigilant and ever increasing protests. Then, already exhausting, she'd become doubly exhausted to warding off his vein attempts, she did have to go home either way sooner or later, despite his intentions. The last few weeks had been so hectic though, she couldn't wait to just sleep it off in her nice, warm, comfy, amazing bed. Even though getting around that evil dictating hanyou, who was starting to seriously dominate her life, annoyed her, coming home made it all worth the wait. It wasn't like Inuyasha was GOD he should look at his own life before he lectured her! As if his little getaways with Kikyou didn't hold them up for days at a time. My god she wasn't asking for much, a day or two here and a break from shard hunting there, even shard detectors got tired and grumpy... as well as easily 'SIT' provoked.

A somehow cute, but evil little grin painted itself on Kagome's face at the thought.

Ditching her bag by the door and removing her shoes, Kagome stepped into the house, simultaneously calling out her greetings, she was promptly answered by her mother.

"Hello Darling!"

"Hi mom." She replied curtly.

Right now Kagome's mind was working on a single mindset: breakfast, followed by a bath, and then off to bed, well a nap, an extended nap. 

"Can I get you anything, honey?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Some Eggs would be nice," she said tiredly.

"Coming right up!" her perky, overly perky mother actually, retreated into the kitchen to retrieve her daughters order. Luckily Kagome appeared to have come right in the middle of breakfast the smell of eggs and toast waffled through the living room from the kitchen and fresh brewed coffee could be detected as well. At least she wouldn't have to wait long for food.

"Where are Sota and Grandpa?"

She asked walking into the kitchen and wearily disposing of herself in a chair.

"Well Sota practically ran out of the house this morning when he read about the new arcade game that arrived here from a America in the newspaper. I thought it was a little early to be playing video games but he and his friends rushed right down there. Grandpa has gone into to town to retrieve some new charms for the temple, and I'm off to pick up some groceries from the market, as soon as your eggs are ready, you don't mind being alone do you dear?"

Kagome could have cried with joy. She could greet the others later but an hour of undisturbed bath time came but once a- actually that never came- well it certainly was a nice little surprise. It was all she could do not to scream out her enthusiasm at having the house to herself. 

"NO, momma I'll be fine."

"Kagome would you mind if someone were to use your room?"

"Use my room? Who would need to do that?"

"Well darling, you see, The Higurashi family has been chosen to receive a transfer student from the United States of America and she is going to be using your room, isn't that wonderful dear!?!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice was extremely high pitched and breathy.

She cautiously moved to set down a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of her daughter hoping it would absorb the blow.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

It was a futile hope.

"It will only be for one year, of course, no longer than that. Yes, a 17 year old girls going to be coming here and taking courses at the local school."

"MOM?!" Kagome clearly had not calmed down

"HOW is she staying HERE exactly," panting now her earlier hunger was quickly forgotten.

"Oh Kagome, all day Sota's at school and Grandpa is busy in the shrine I have a lot of extra time on my hands. I miss you a lot and when I thought about it, really thought it about it, I realized I wouldn't mind having another young lady in the house. Especially since the way things are going……" Kagome's mother looked down slightly wringing her hands.

"I'm not going to be buying a prom dress for my little girl, or anything…" her mother broke off in dramatic hysterics.

Kagome did an anime sweat drop and tried soothing her very distressed mother.

"Gomen nasi momma she can have the room its ok-mom- MOM! Please stop crying!"

Her mother calmed a bit and replied.

"THANK YOU KAGOME!" She hugged her-when the heck did her mom get so overly emotional?

Things now having settled down Kagome sat down and resumed eating her eggs which had grown warm by this time. It was all right though she didn't like them piping hot anyway.

"So when does this girl get here?"

Kagome speared a piece of egg onto her fork and popped it into her mouth reaching for her glass of O.J.

"Oh Tomorrow," Her mother replied guarded.

Loud bangs could suddenly be heard and Mrs. Higurashi quickly turned away from the kitchen sink to see Kagome banging her open balm harshly against the table as she turned a faint red color. Forcefully swallowing, she sputtered before addressing her mother.

"Mom," Kagome cautiously started attempting to avoid another emotional outburst from her mother,

"what were you planning on telling her about me?"

"What about you dear?"

Kagome felt her patience slipping.

"About me transferring between worlds!" Kagome said now jumping to stand

"WELL?" She demanded.

A blur of words quickly left her mothers mouth and Kagome had to actually strain to catch it.

"Souta thought we could say you were going and coming in and out of hospitals and that's why you were gone." She said very rushed.

"The hospital? What the heck are you going to say I'm in the hospital for at such an extended time rate? Or what about when I come home to rest for a few days? Will you say I'm returning again?!"

This didn't make sense, it was a stupid idea, and Kagome was frankly just angry that she wouldn't even have a place at home, and she never had one in the other dimension. How could her mother do this without talking to her first?

"Well we could say that you were coming in an out of the hospital. Then, the excuses we give your school and the ones we give the girl won't be mismatched."

Kagome wanted to protest, she wanted to point out how the girl would think it odd for a hospitalized girl to walk home in a school uniform at random parts of the day with youkia grime covering her bruised and battered while donning a yellow backpack and the occasional hanyou. She wanted to **demand** her mother call up whomever it was she needed to call and arrange for this girl to be put somewhere else. After all the threat this situation posed was real and dangerous. What is the girl discovered Kagome's secret? What if her presence wound up alerting the media and the waking world as they knew it to the discovery of time travel? Didn't her mother see this deadlines lurking behind this problem?

Kagome wanted to say all of this and more…but Kagome couldn't do that. Kagome took one look at her mothers face and she couldn't do that. Her mother was hopeful and wishful. She really wanted this, and tries as she might, Kagome couldn't bring herself to take it away from her. Sighing in defeat she muttered a small defeated agreement and decided that now, more than ever, she needed that hot soak in the tub.

Kagome reached the top of the stairs and immediately it seemed, her feet, on there own accord, raced into the bathroom. She first secured her hair, sweeping up and out of her face, high on her head. Then she reached over and adjusted the nozzle to ensure the perfect temperature bath. She savored every moment of being able to use modern pluming. Slowly she striped out of her soiled school uniform and placed it in the hamper for washing. Sparing a glance at the bathtub she could see it was only half full and turned to the task of finding a fresh towel, she was not so much relieved as much as grateful to find freshly folded towels waiting in the linen closet. Daily laundered clothing and fresh linens was another luxury she had taken for granted. Setting up her toilet tree's and placing her towel on the counter top, Kagome slipped down beneath the waters surface feeling the delicious sensation as the heated water splashed against her skin. All She could think of was 'this is sheer bliss.'

Kagome took her time in the bath, soaking up the smell of her cherry blossom soap and lavender shampoo. It almost caused her heart to break, but once her fingers and flesh began to prune Kagome knew her bath had ended. She rose slowly out of the water reaching for her towel feeling 100 better. She'd even managed to forget the sour mood that had suddenly come on while talking with her mother. She dried off and dressed in a pair of khaki Capri's and her favorite knock around T-shirt, very casual, extremely comfortable. Perfect for napping activities and the like. After she was dressed she made her way down to the kitchen to ask her mom about what time this girl was coming. If she were lucky she'd have enough time to sleep in late tomorrow and get in another bath before she had to leave for the 'hospital.'

"MOM!?"

Kagome called coming down the stairs, she wondered if she'd gotten back from the market yet. After all, Kagome had spent a very long while soaking up in the tub.

"Yes dear?"

Her mother popped up out of nowhere causing Kagome to jump 10 feet in the air. Breathing heavy with her hand over heart, Kagome tried to gain her bearings as she glared at her mother .Though, internally, she found it ironic to be brave while fighting youkai, but to be unnerved when your mommy snuck up on you. Inuyasha would laugh his ears off. She nearly snarled at the thought and turned back to her mother.

"Mom, when's this girl arriving here? I want to be back in the Feudal Era before she arrives."

"She's arriving late honey. She's catching the 11 o'clock flight in the morning and her scheduled landing time is three o'clock."

"IT'S A FOURTEEN HOUR FLIGHT!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I suppose so, well dear she is coming all the way from The United States of America, I would think it would take her time to get here.

The day passed by quickly and afternoon slipped easily into night. Kagome spent the next few hours after her mother's conversation packing so she wouldn't have to do so the next morning. She put in the usual new age tonics and some band-aids and such for dressing wounds. Once her packing was complete she blissfully fell into her bed.

"Oh bed how I love you so," She whispered while snuggling into her cushy comforter.

"You love a bed?"

The voice, though familiar, was extremely unwelcome at the moment and Kagome was in no mood to be throw off by anymore unexpected surprises. Never the less leaping out of her skin for the second time that day, she sprang up to properly address her intruder. Mentally asking herself, 'What is it with these people?!?'

"INUYASHA!"

"Oi, Wench keeps it down!"

"OSWARI!"

Carpet met Inuyasha, Inuyasha met carpet. Small twitch's came from his body has he was slammed down by the power of the beads.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He said once he regained his strength, standing up.

"FOR SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM UNANNOUCCED! I COULD HAVE BEEN CHANGING OR SOMETHING!"

If Kagome wasn't going to be entitled to this room for much longer, she wanted to at least be able to enjoy her privacy- that was something she had little of in this time as well as Inuyasha's. Inuyasha, however, only seemed more annoyed.

"Well you weren't changing, and besides I would have checked before I entered!!"

"I **Could Have** been is the point!"

She didn't really have a very justified reason for being angry, except that she was cranky and put out by her mother and, desperately in need of some sleep, therefore she gave herself permission to be aggravated. Inuyasha didn't pick up on any of it and continued to be his bossy charming self.

"Fine point taken, now, lets go."

He said this while making a jerking motion with his thumb indicating the window and Kagome couldn't help but turn redder than his clothes.

"GO where! I said I needed to go home for a few days!" now she yelled.

"I know but there's a rumor about a shikon no-

"NO! Inuyasha NO! I need sleep! I NEED SLEEP IN A BED! IN A BED FROM MY TIME! PLEASE! You don't me just to chase down a shard, it's late right now anyway! JUST PLEASE SLEEP!" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha was helpless he couldn't tell her the real reason he wanted her back was because he was lonely and Miroku and Sango were getting too cozy and excluding him. Though they only did that because they felt he was uninterested. Than Shippou and Kiara were playing in the fields all day, all he had left to do was find a tree and sit and brood. She obviously needed this though and he didn't feel like hearing her.

"Fine wench stay in your stupid time, no use in a battle anyway."

He mumbled softly to himself. He smelled her change in scent and felt her anger but she remained passive as he climbed to her sill and into the tree just outside.

"Oh Inuyasha?" She called out sweetly.

Hoping she'd changed her mind he turned slightly facing her.

"Eh?"

"OSWARI!" She shouted.

Inuyasha fell mercifully from the tree and down into the solid door.

"NIGHT!" She called and he heard the audible click of a window lock.

Inuyasha began to walk to the well and returned to brood in the God Tree, the one in his time anyway.

Kagome fell into a peaceful sleep and awoke late the next morning. She woke up around noon. She rolled out of bed and drew herself another bath. When you live 500 years in the past you can just never get enough baths. By the time she was bathed and dressed and was ready to go it was nearly 3 o'clock. Kagome knew that The girl's plane would be landing soon. Walking out of the house in her newly washed uniform, and having said her goodbyes she dragged more than carried her now bulging yellow sac into the Well house and jumped over its lips. She wasn't over the other side more than 10 minutes before a certain hanyou and kitsune had jumped her.

"KAGOME!" Shippou had said running to leap into her arms. She caught him and allowed the small cub to hug her.

"Hey Shippou have you been behaving yourself?"

Somewhere off she heard Inuyasha snort at their antics.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's up in the tree he just missed you is all-

Shippou was cut off has a shockingly recognizable hand bopped him on the head.

"Inuyasha! Don't hit him!"

Kagome turned to the cub, facing away from Inuyasha.

"Feh"

Was all they got out of him and he began to walk back to the village, muttering about protective mothers and big mouth brats. Kagome carrying Shippou followed.

Back in modern times changes were commencing. Somewhere on the distant shores of the continent known as North America, in a large white warehouse like area crowded with people, A voice boomed over the loudspeaker of the airport.

"All passengers leaving on the 11 o'clock flight to Haneda Arpt Narita in Tokyo Japan please report to Gate B, please report to gate B. Would all passengers please board now. Thank you."

'That's me' Lisa thought to herself.

Seventeen-year-old Lisa Wellington kissed her mother and father good bye, standing on tip-toe to reach her fathers over-whelming height of 6'0. She was angry for a fairly average mother and father she felt she had turned up short at only 5'5. She pushed her brunette pony-tail away from her hazel eyes and grabbed her luggage. Her mother gave her a much longer hug and really did seem overly anxious. She couldn't help it though, her only daughter was leaving.

"You're excited aren't you?"

"Yea and a -

"Bit nervous?"

"Yea..." Lisa said eyeing her mother.

"I can tell because those eyes of yours are gold. They only turn that color when you're anxious and happy."

Lisa laughed; hazel eyes were just weird why couldn't she have a nice normal color like blue or green? Something that was harder to read? When she would read books or listen to music, she could definitely relate to the simple plainness of having hazel eyes. There was nothing good about them. You always heard about, "sharp green eyes" and they called Frank Sinatra "old blue eyes." Hell even someone had written a song "My Brown Eyed Girl"- hazel eyes didn't have any of that.

Lisa gave her father another hug, leaving was going to be so hard for both of them. By the time she was done it was time to go and she had to hurry on the plane. She promised everyone that she'd miss them and that she loved them all, and of course, that she would keep in touch, which both of her parents had insisted upon. She boarded her flight and sat in the window seat she had been assigned. A seemingly sweet old lady sat by her side and a rather large man sat next to her. Lisa looked out the window her anxiety mounting as the engines of the plane roared to life. Suddenly, she could see three stewardess' walking up and down the isle's telling everyone to please heed the buckle up sign. Soon they returned to their corners and Lisa felt herself starting to move. Automatically her secret mantra began chanting in her head

I HATE TO FLY

I HATE TO FLY

I HATE TO FLY

I HATE TO FLY

Truly, she did hate flying. Despite her budding enthusiasm for Japanese culture, and her eagerness to dive head first. She was particularly interested in most of the folklore and old world magic. Japan had a regal history that was etched with fantasy. Remarkably Exciting things, Lisa had dedicated herself to being a history Professor or some such thing. 

Feeling the plane gain speed, Lisa quickly popped a slice of gum into her mouth to keep her ears from popping. Once they had cleared the ground and were safely in the air Lisa removed her IPOD from its protective pouch, popped in her head phones and sat back to enjoy the tunes. 

Fourteen long, long hours later, with her ass completely asleep, a groggy but extremely excited Lisa exited the plane. She was so nervous about going through the motions of departing a plane, not only by herself, but in a different country! On a whole different continent! This was momentous. Walked stiffly over to the baggage claim Lisa waited patiently for her parent's 20 year old luggage to make its way around the conveyer belt, having collected her bags, she began walking to the semi-middle of the airport scanning the crowd for whoever was suppose to meet her. Making her way over to a small set of benches, Lisa set down her packages and grabbed her purse, opening it up she fished around inside for a small piece of paper with her Education information stamped on it along with her sponsor information, what was the name of the women she was suppose to meet? She knew she knew it but she couldn't think of it.

"Ah-ha!"

She called out to no one in particular when she found what she was looking for, announcing the answer to her own question out loud. 

"Mrs. Higurashi! Ok, I just need to find the _real_ you now."

Setting the paper back in her back and grabbing hold of all her items- she somehow felt better with her bags in her hand, after all someone could take something at any moment if she wasn't careful. After what seemed like forever, mostly because the packages were extremely heavy after a while, the massive crowd began to somewhat dwindle, and scatter a bit reveling a group of people Lisa hadn't noticed before. A young boy holding a sign, an elderly gentleman with a very haphazard countenance, and a gentle looking women in her late thirties, early forties scanning the airport almost frantically-it was apparent that she was searching for something, Lisa wondered if she, herself, was what the women sought out. Was this elder women the one Lisa was meant to live with for the next month? Lisa brought her full attention, for the first moment since spotting them, to the sign the young boy was holding.

"LISA WELLINGTON OF AMERICA"

It took Lisa a moment longer than she would have like to read the sign, because it was written in Japanese. Even though Lisa spoke Japanese fairly well, and knew some words for this thing and that, her reading had always been a little poor. Closely examining the sign Lisa recognized immediately her first name Lisa, but wanted to be sure of the rest before she approached this new family. Having confirmed that they were looking for her, she composed herself and readied to make it towards them. She walked over to the friendly looking people and introduced herself, hoping she didn't sound like a complete idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Kagome is now 17, and things between her and Inuyasha are going to whole new levels. The battle with Naraku is still on but almost close to finished, things are going smoothly when suddenly Kagome comes home to find out that the Higurashi Shrine is accepting an exchange student from America. How is this going to affect Kagome's life? What are they going to tell her? What the hell about the Well?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, not the Hanyou, Anime series, or Magna. I do not own any of the other characters involved with the series Inuyasha, and all credit and profits belong to Rumiko Takahashi, thus I make no money from this piece of writing.

Lisa Wellington of America- is my character, I created her and she belongs to me any reproduction of her or any similar character used in any other story (though I wouldn't see the point) would be plagiarism, so please don't replicate her.

Also in this chapter Mrs. Higurashi was given a first name, I'm not sure if her name is ever said in the series, nor if I have the right name, I simply made one up. The name I chose means **adored one **because Kagome always calls her mom 'Momma' and I'm sure we all adore our momma's……somewhat……for a least part of our lives.

**Coming To Japan, Chapter 2**

**OpheliaxEternal**

Shippou remained perched comfortably on Kagome's shoulders, occasionally playing with her long raven locks to entertain himself, while she and Inuyasha walked to the village. Eventually they reached the edge of the path arriving at Kaede's hut in time for what smelled like a late lunch of Kaede's thick stew. Sango and Miroku came out when they heard Inuyasha and Kagome approaching and Kagome instantly recognized the all to familiar red welt shaped like five open fingers sprawled across Miroku's face. She idly wondered what he had done to have gotten hit so hard before realizing that really wasn't such a very difficult question to answer.

"Kagome it's good to see you're back, is everything alright in your time?" '

Sango asked casually inquired as the four sat down around Kaede's large boiling cauldron which was responsible for emitting such a pleasant mouth watering aroma.

"Same old same old."

Kagome took off her backpack as she spoke setting it down by the hut's entrance. She opened the hatch and took out an array of items.

"Kaede-sama?"

Kagome had stated her name but questioningly so, as if asking something. As she did this she handed Kaede a strange boxed shaped item with two knobs and three switches.

"What is this wonder Kagome that you have brought here from your time?"

The elderly women looked bewilderingly at the odd black rectangle in her hand.

"In my time we call it a two-way radio. We use it to communicate from one place to another. See," Kagome turned around and produced a picture of two children, each holding the funny looking box, and speaking into it.

"I have one and whoever has the other," she indicated Kaede's box, "Can talk with me wherever I go."

"Remarkable!"

The outburst had come from Miroku who all but grabbed the walkie talkie out of Kaede's hand.

"You mean this device will work anywhere in the entire world? Even on opposite ends of Japan?" clearly he was enthralled.

"Well," Kagome hoped she'd explain this correctly, "not quite. See, the radio picks up signals, and at the same time it emits signals."

Everyone in the room seemed clearly confused. Kagome wasn't deterred and rushed to explain.

"If you're too far away it can't pick up a signal and it won't work, they have to be close together."

"How close?"

This time it was Sango whose interest had been captured.

"I guess for these two," Kagome flipped the picture she'd taken out earlier of the two children over in her hands seemingly searching for something, "probably not very far I'm not sure really."

Now of course, still left touching the black box it was Kaede's turn to ask questions.

"Surely though, you cannot use it to communicate with your kin in the future it would be useless here, would it not?"

"Right, it isn't of any use, 'here'. But that's not what I'm using it for. See, their is this person coming to stay at our home for a year."

Kagome allowed this to sink in waiting for the questions to start.

"A person in your home? Who?" Inuyasha seemed apparently offended.

"A young girl like me is coming to stay; she's coming all the way from the United States of-…"

Kagome stopped herself short, having been struck by a sudden thought. America didn't exist right now, none of her friends would know its location.

"She is coming from very far away to live with us for a year in my home, she is a student."

"But why stay in your home, with your family? Has she no family of her own to live with?"

Sango of course would be interested in that bit of information, and she was very sweet to ask, no doubt that type of situation would remind Sango all to well of her own lost family.

"She does have a family of her own, where she comes from, but she doesn't know anyone in Japan. She is coming here to study at my school."

"Study? Is she a holy scribe? Is she royalty or has she done some great feat of significance that they would honor her lessons so?"

Miroku was right; girls were not taught how to think in this era. They were merely for show if not for labor; she supposed no one here knew anything about equal education either.

"Miroku, you know I go home frequently for my own tests and education. Knowledge is free for whomever wishes to learn it in my time, which means they don't have to be royalty or significant."

"I know Kagome, but still, why can't she study at her own home? Why come here?"

Kagome wasn't sure she knew the answer to that question herself.

"I'm not sure how all that works, my mom tried to explain it to me but I don't know what she's doing this for."

"Doing what for?"

Shippou's turn had come to chime in.

"Allowing this stranger to stay in our home, other people could have let her stay there, but my mother volunteered. With me transferring between worlds all the time…… I think it was a bad idea, is all."

"Surely your mother knows what kind of risk she is taking, if she can control it, why is she risking exposure like this?" Miroku thoughtfully inquired.

Kagome sighed not really wanting to admit the truth that had been slightly haunting her with guilty thoughts about being a bad daughter. _The reason_ so to speak that she and her mother had previously discussed.

"She told me…" she lokked around anxiously at her friends encouraging faces… she knew they would never judge her, but she really didn't feel like talking about it- still this very well might impact their lives just as much as hers.

"She told me that she misses having a young lady in the house… misses me, I know she isn't replacing me or anything but I guess she just wants someone to fill the gap while I'm gone, at the very least temporarily."

It suddenly dawned on Inuyasha just how much he deprived not only Kagome of her home and school, but of her family. She may have been content for the moment in his time, with him, as she herself had said, but clearly her family missed her… needed her? Maybe… she must… miss them everyday just the same if not more. Had he really caused her to give them up? He felt sick.

"Anyway," Kagome continued her explanation and Inuyasha hurried to listen, "To explain my constant absences we're going to say that I am away at the hospital, because we always tell my school that I'm sick- so no one suspects anything. Just to be on the safe side though, when I do need to come home, I have to make sure it seems that mom is expecting me, from the hospital I mean. After all a sick girl who was sick or injured wouldn't just walk herself home from the hospital. I can't just walk home anytime I'd like now which really complicated things. The only thing my mother and I could think of was this walkie talkie. My mother has the second one in her time, and I'll radio to her before I want to come home. She can tell me if it's ok, if the coast is clear, and if it isn't then she can also get the girl out of the house. Maybe even say I'm coming home the next day and then I can go back down in the well for another day.

"I do see this logic, Kagome, but why give this strange box to me?"

"The reason I was giving you the… "box" was because I was hoping you wouldn't mind maybe keeping it here in your hut? I just can't let anything happen to it, essentially this is my only way to avoid exposure at the moment and I want to protect it."

"Of course child, just set them down somewhere out of the way."

"Arigoto."

She said and placed them on a near-by shelf.

"Can we get going already? We're wasting time here."

Inuyasha was complaining per usual standing next to the hut with his arms folded and impatient foot tapping ready to walk out. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou gathered up their stuff and began walking out the village along with Inuyasha and Kagome. And so began another part of their hunt for the shards.

Crossing the tunnel of time another five hundred years forward, one would arrive at a completely different part of Japan, obviously in the present, at an extremely crowded airport.

Lisa had gotten off the plan over an hour ago and she couldn't stand all the hustle and bustle, it was sheer chaos at Haneda Arpt Narita, she remembered all to vividly the crowded halls of her airport at home but it was true about Tokyo being over populated, Lisa lived near one of the largest cities in the world, and still she had never seen this many people in one place. She had finally spotted the people who appeared to be looking for her and taking a moment to compose herself she finally moved away from her spot and towards her new Japanese lifestyle here in Tokyo Japan. Keeping a friendly but polite smile in place, Lisa walked calmly over to the boy whom she'd seen first holding up the sign bearing her name.

Did she look alright? She had wanted to look really mature but mature clothing isn't comfortable. She had wound up wearing a pair of comfy gray pants and a loose shirt. She was happy she'd taken that course last summer in Japanese. She couldn't converse normally of course but she did get an idea of how to do things out of it. Switching quickly to her own self taught accent to better pronounce things she began speaking to the boy.

"Are you related to Mrs. Higurashi?"

She had spoken as professionally as she could, hoping it came out sound impossibly older than her 17 years and more like that of a distinguished business women whose lifestyle included frequently jumping planes to different continents. As if this entire experience was no big deal nothing more than a regular everyday occurrence- to herself though she could instantly tell that her accent and speech were off. Unexpectedly, due to Lisa's concentration on the young boy, the woman standing to the left of the boy began to speak. This made Lisa feel better because she was getting somewhere, but also, instantly worse, because the women's speech and that of her own sounded so drastically different.

"I am Higurashi Keiko, welcome."

The woman bowed deeply and Lisa idly wondered how a woman her age bent so very low. Although she looked no older than forty-five and although she seemed entirely regular Lisa took in every spectacle of her appearance. Short wavy black hair, with such stark raven contrast it seemed almost blue in the contrast of the airports bright fluorescent lighting. She was only slightly taller than Lisa's frame, maybe 5'6 or 5'7, Lisa next noticed that this woman, Ms. Higurashi was wearing flats and immediately felt short in comparison. She wore plain clothing and Lisa felt almost fancy next to her, her face was gentle and as soon as she smiled Lisa felt as if she were being hugged. At that exact moment Lisa knew, without a doubt, the woman she was looking at was most definitely a mother.

Lisa bowed back, as deep as she could, but no where near Ms. Higurashi's flourish. She supposed handshakes weren't the custom here, even though she was already aware, but wishing for more Americanized hosts, she dashed away from her own thoughts in order to keep up with the words Ms. Higurashi's fluent Japanese mouth was spitting out at her.

"This is my son Sota and his Grandfather."

Lisa bowed slightly to each and put on a firm but gentle smile. They did little to more the same thing.

The boy was definitely his mothers' son. He had brown hair though, and nowhere near as dark a shade as his birth mother, but his smile was her smile and his eyes had her same overwhelming kindness, which, when looked directly at, inflicted the softest of calms over you…. And speaking in terms of calm, this was not so true for the grandfather. Lisa found him to be, while not in any way threatening of creepy, very hard to get used to. To her, his appearance seemed an obvious gag.

His clothes were outrageously outdated! Even for modern Japan, which was a country that more or less lived in the traditional past, his garb was sufficiently obsolete. He wore the clothes of a priest from circa nineteen-seventy Japan. Lisa wondered if he was one gram-cracker short of a full smore, hell even if he had bad clothes, that was no excuse for the following offenses: teeth, hair, and breath.

The grandfather, or as Lisa was affectionately beginning to call him in her head, elder ugly Japanese man, had not bad breath, but not pretty breath, which Lisa wasn't concerned about. His teeth, were downright scary-crooked and gapped in front- at first Lisa thought it was dentures, but upon closer inspection- which caused slight nauseas to bubble in her stomach- Lisa observed their naturalness and realized they were his own real pair of teeth. His hair had a cow slick at the base of his pony-tail and Lisa realized it looked like the same man who had done Ben Stiller's hair in _Something About Mary_ had come to do this man in front of her. Elder Ugly Japanese Man could either have been perceived as extremely scary, which granted he kind of was, or, as extremely amusing, which without a doubt he _really_ was.

It took the four people at least an hour until they reached, what was to be known to Lisa as home, the Higurashi Shrine. Lisa almost died when she saw the steps, stopping for a moment to allow her mouth to drop open in fright. Someone really needed to turn around and tell her that she didn't need to climb those on a daily basis and more importantly who was getting her luggage up those stairs if their wasn't!

As her heart broke inside her chest Lisa realized that this was indeed it and she would most definitely have to carry her luggage all the way up those steps. She was touched, however, when the entire Higurashi family started picking up bags to chip in. Even so, by the time they reached step 203, which Lisa had diligently counted up to, she was ready to cry for real and had developed a most unpleasant back pain. The only thing that kept her from full fledge sobs was the sight of Elder Ugly Japanese Man dragging her carry on up the stairs and straining in such a manner as he looked like a mixture of Yoda spliced with Mr. Miyagi Lisa couldn't help it and laughed out loud earning a few odd looks from the people with her.

Over the course of the afternoon Lisa began finding out information quicker than she could process it. Mrs. Higurashi- as she discovered had been married, was a widow, and did indeed have two children, but three if you counted Grandpa. She talked incessantly seemingly thrilled to have someone to talk to. Lisa briefly entertained the thought that this may have been the soul reason she was invited to come stay here in the Higurashi Shrine, which of course bade no difference to her as long as she was free to work as needed.

The entire day was spent relaxing but, also, incessantly talking, Lisa's biggest astonishing discovery of the day was that Mrs. Higurashi didn't need to stop for air, never seemed to be thirsty and was content to just sit, cross legged, across from one another enjoying girl talk- and they did for about forty-five minutes or so straight- that was the end of Lisa enjoying about it. The talk continued for another additional two hours.

Lisa learned of Mrs. Higurashi's deceased husband and how he died, she knew she had a daughter, around Lisa's age, who had been in and out of hospitals for various illness's and hoped nothing mental was going on. The last thing she needed was return of the Japanese psycho, and then she mentally chided herself blaming Grudge for her thoughts. Primarily speaking though, it was because of Kagome's prolonged absence's that Lisa would have free dominion over Kagome's room. When Lisa had first looked into the study abroad program she had been shocked to hear of some cases where it was in the culture's nature to share rooms, and beds even. Some scholars she had met through this specific placement program had even had to share beds with up to four or five other members of the house, every night!

Lisa was just elated she didn't have to go through this and made a mental note to ask Kagome some questions if she ever met her face to face. She knew the girls name had some relevance; they had most definitely covered it over the summer in the course she'd taken. Part one had been the language and Part two had been the culture, they would have different teachers come in to focus on different parts. But one of them had definitely mentioned a children's song with the same name.

Lisa found out about Souta, he was Kagome's younger brother, obviously, and apparently a very helpful brother. Frequently he'd run around getting Kagome's assignments and such and helping her keep up with school.

Lisa had arrived in late August and was surprised to realize she still had some time to go before lessons started. The weeks passed by quickly and before she knew it Lisa only had one week to go before she was off the local High School. Sota proved to be a real cutie once you got to know him and the Grandpa… well Lisa wasn't sure if she had a word for him yet. Though the mom seemed very helpful and very eager to please. This really wasn't going to be so bad. Of course that was until Kagome arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, not the Hanyou, Anime series, or Magna. I do not own any of the other characters involved with the series Inuyasha, and all credit and profits belong to Rumiko Takahashi, thus I make no money from this piece of writing.

**Summary: **Kagome is 17 now and the battle with Naraku is almost over. Things should be somewhat easier at this point but Kagome's mother is responsible for a major dent in plans. Mrs. Higurashi agrees to allow a 17 year old exchange student to use Kagome's room, while Kagome is in the feudal era, for one year! How will they explain Kagome's absences? Is this girl destined to find out? What impact will it have?

**WARNING: **Ok, reality time. The characters of the magna, especially Inuyasha, curse. I have read this first hand and also have seen it, well heard it rather, in the anime episodes that are in original Japanese. This means that I will be cursing in my writing- only occasionally because I do think it can cause good literature to appear trashy, but nevertheless I will be cursing. If I feel the character I'm writing would add in a fuck or a shit or a bitch! I will write it in their lines.

Also I understand most of us have only seen the cartoon friendly version of Inuyasha, curse free, on adult swim. As I've already explained though that isn't the case here so please do not message me or review me saying don't curse, or they don't curse in the animation- yes they do- and please don't ask me to change my writing to make you feel more comfortable- I'm from New Jersey cursing isn't something I'll even acknowledge you asking me to refrain- it is as completely natural as breathing. K, that's it thanks.

**IF YOUR READ NO OTHER PART OF THIS AUTHORS NOTE, READ THIS PART: **In this fic, I wrote something like "She would promise him downright sinful idea's"-You'll understand with what context I used those words once you read through this. Please understand, they're all from the past except Kagome, whose like the original girl next door. Point being, sinful ideas, coming from the feudal area, granted were they from Miroku would be worse, but coming from anyone else, are things like French kissing, hand holding, and some mild, I mean extra mild, hold the grope, petting. This is because its 500 years in the past and you'll get it when you read it, just keep it in mind. I don't want to hear any complaints in reviews unless you have a valid point. Ok onward! lol

It had been three weeks since Kagome's last return to her time. She still hadn't met the new girl yet and this was going to be her first time arriving home. Kagome and her mother had talked about the idea of Kagome maybe coming out of the Well one day early, radioing in Kagome's intentions to come home to her mother, and then once her mother knew she could tell the new American that Kagome was due back from the hospital for a visit. This seemed the most logical plan, but it really wasn't. The search for Naraku and the shards took the group great distances away from the Well, even if Kagome borrowed Kilala, she couldn't really use the Well to get home and then go back for another day. Complications with Inuyasha caused a lot of the trouble too.

Kagome sighed dejectedly thinking about their latest fight. It troubled her that Inuyasha couldn't at least part ways one time without their being some big fight. Secretly, she really loved that he cared enough to make protest, and Shippo, Sango and Miroku had a various times throughout their history together travel companions, told her that Inuyasha was withdrawn when she was away, he missed her terribly, and that was the reason he argued with her.

"Kagome? Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

Screaming like the hounds of hell were after her, more in fright than anything else, Kagome jumped out of the recently dark abandoned Well and thirteen feet into the air.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"You left this back in the feudal era."

He wasn't going to fight with her, he had no intentions of being sat, he just wanted to return the book, get one more look at her so he could better fast while she was gone. It was hard going without her; he'd eventually miss not only her smell in the group, but seeing her face, and the sound of her voice.

Inuyasha extended a clawed hand in front of him, in his hand was Kagome's mini school bag filled with some of her school supplies that she and her mother had bought a few weeks ago. Kagome was touched that Inuyasha had brought them for her.

"Inuyasha, you actually came back here to give me these? Are you feeling ok?"

Inuyasha was actually enjoying the moment until Kagome put her hand against his head too see if he was really sick.

He jerked his head away none to politely.

"Hey! I'm not sick just because I did something nice!"

"Yeah, but you may be coming down with something."

Kagome was only kidding but enjoying the exchange nevertheless. At this point the two of them had made their way out of the well, Kagome had set her bag down on the side of the old Well's wooden frame, and she had taken her shards, which were currently in a pocket on her short green skirt, and placed them gently inside the bag with the rest of her stuff. She wouldn't want to forget them later when she put her clothes in the wash, not that it was extremely likely, but still always good to be cautious.

"Gee, try to do something nice for somebody, show them you care and all a guy gets is put downs, next time I'm just going to throw that stupid bag in the damn river."

Inuyasha let a few more choice words go as he continued muttering to himself.

"Oh Inuyasha, it isn't so bad, I'm sorry, thank you, I really do appreciate that you brought my stuff back."

Inuyasha feigned indifference, turning his head away stubbornly, and putting his hands in his sleeves. Kagome would never be 100 positive, but, at that moment she could have sworn she'd heard Inuyasha "humph" like a small child. He really looked like an angry puppy who'd just lost a game of fetch. The mental picture alone caused Kagome to dissolve into a fit of giggles and she put her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Inuyasha would only be angrier if he thought she was calling him a puppy again.

"Come on now Inuyasha, you aren't that angry," Kagome hesitantly snaked a hand up to pet Inuyasha's dog ears. Starting at the base she massaged the little dorsal veins she felt there and even rubbed the pointed tip.

Instantly Inuyasha's face relaxed, his posture dropped, his eyes became laden and began to close, remaining only half open. There was also, some sort of humming, what was that? A noise she could hear, very, very faintly.

Kagome could hear something, rumbling of some sort… she put her head a little closer to hear better. Was Inuyasha… purring? No… not purring…this didn't sound like Buyo this sounded almost like… happy rumbling of the belly… Kagome couldn't explain it but it did help lighten the mood, and she stifled more giggles, without realizing it, when Kagome had leaned closer to Inuyasha, her hand moments had faltered, only slightly, because she was busy trying to hear. Apparently he had noticed.

"Hey, still mad, don't stop."

Kagome turned deep scarlet red. That was definitely Inuyasha speaking, but his voice, which was usually so frank and rough, was softer, almost husky, he was clearly enjoying himself. Looking up at Inuyasha, his eyes were closed, his weight swayed slightly from foot to foot, his face was relaxed and he looked almost asleep. His mouth was parted and his breathing was even. Kagome felt like she was intruding on the most private moment of another individual, and then increasing her ministrations on his ear, and noticing the noise in his chest pick up, she realized something.

She wasn't intruding on any sort of private moment; she and Inuyasha were creating one, together. This was her and him, alone, and he was responding to something she was doing! He was responding, pleasantly, to her touch and her stimulation, not Kikyou or anyone else's. Joy, pure undiluted joy, it hit her in waves and rolled off of her. She briefly wondered if Inuyasha knew how happy he was making her. In the darkness of the Well house, standing there in silence by the Well itself, Kagome could clearly hear Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath through his nose, disturbing his own peaceful deep breathing patterns.

Inuyasha groaned in pure appreciation, something Kagome remembered doing when she'd woken up on Christmas to discover her mother had made fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. That appreciative moan that someone makes when they smell something mouth watering. That noise that comes from the mouth, but is made by the stomach, Kagome remembered she couldn't wait to eat one of those cookies. Inuyasha made that noise now, a deeper moan than even she had ever made, but Kagome didn't understand why until he was making the sound until he spoke.

"Your scent changed," unconsciously he leaned a little closer, Kagome for her part, never stopped her hand moments, "you smell so good happy."

Kagome blushed again; she must have been the envy of every unripe tomato, being as red as she was by now. It was just at **that** moment Kagome realized, she was the cookies on Christmas morning, and she was the savory aroma causing Inuyasha to groan. Berating herself slightly for acting like an immature teenager, Kagome did a mental

'HOO-RAY! Kagome One, Dead Miko Zero!'

Before settling down and re-submerging her-self into this perfect, most excellent moment.

Inuyasha's hands had come to rest lightly on Kagome's hips; he wanted her closer, much, much closer. He couldn't though; he didn't want to do anything he'd regret later, but Gods everything felt so good right now. Kikyou hadn't touched his ears while he was alive. Not out of fear, exactly, but more because she saw it has sacrilegious. He was half demon and she was a priestess, and the ears were part of his demonic DNA so to speak. He didn't think Kagome and he were doing anything inappropriate but this felt so good. It was a wonderfully fun moment if nothing else, but it was also sensual and sweet and he could count on one hand the amount of times this sort of pleasurable experience had come his way. Once, admittedly, had been the kiss with Kikyou by the boat on the river, but even that had been closed and sectioned off. Kikyou would not allow Inuyasha to ever put his tongue in her mouth, not while he was a half-demon, and she was a priestess. She would promise him downright sinful idea's though about things she would do if she were an ordinary woman and not a virtuous priestess, once the jewel was gone and the demon within was diminished.

Kagome was just being indulgent though. She asked for nothing in return for this exchange, and at its core, this was innocent. Kagome was displaying affection for Inuyasha, openly and unabashed. Inuyasha wanted to show Kagome his affection for her too.

Inuyasha's hands, which had been idly resting on Kagome's hips, wrapped full circle around her as he brought his arms up around her waist. Kagome, who'd been standing on tip-toe the entire time to reach Inuyasha's ears, was much relieved when he began to bend his head forward. Although he'd only dipped his head done in order to better inhale her scent, he could smell Kagome's enjoyment wafting off of her, she was liking this just as much as he was, if not more. She smelled even lovelier, which he did not think was at all possible, when she was happy. He inhaled extra deep, exhaling slightly.

It was then that Kagome realized how extremely close they'd moved towards each other. Now that Inuyasha's head was bent slightly, she could feel his breath as he exhaled, close as he was standing it hit her cheek on its way out of his mouth.

As for Kagome, she had no intention of not breathing, despite how difficult the task had recently become. She exhaled herself, her own breath slightly rushed, just a little, due to her excitement. Her sheer excitement, because even after this incredible moment had passed, when this exchange between the two of them ended, Kagome knew no matter what, that this was a dear moment in her life. For the rest of her life, when she would search for a meaning about the connection between the two of them, even though what they shared at this moment was so small, she loved that she was sharing it with Inuyasha. Her heart, at the moment, was trying to relay that love by physically jumping out of her chest. Seriously, she thought her breast bone was going to shatter her heart was beating so hard.

In the calm of this moment, while exchanging air between the two of them, with a rosy tint on her cheeks, and with Inuyasha's arms around her, he suddenly opened his eyes. This startled Kagome and she almost went to step back, but his mellow golden orbs had reached a new level of magnificence for Kagome, they were topaz, they were filled with love, they were aimed straight at her. She was spell-bound.

His arms tightened around her waist, he wanted to show his affections for her, here, freely where the world couldn't judge them. Here where they were alone. He looked quickly from her eyes, to her mouth, and then back to her eyes. He hoped they showed her everything he was feeling for her and more. He began to move closer.

"Grandpa Higurashi! Can I go look at the Well house?!"

The cry had come from outside. It had given Inuyasha and Kagome limited warning and she didn't need Inuyasha's sensitive hearing to know they were heading this way. The voice wasn't one Kagome recognized and Souta would not have called their grandpa, grandpa Higurashi so she could only assume the moment of confrontation she'd been so desperately trying to avoid was upon them.

"Oh my god! They're coming in here! She can't see us!"

Kagome frantically grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his shirt, and throwing caution to the wind backed herself up until she felt her thigh hit the lips of the Well, shifting her weight backwards she allowed gravity to pull her downward into the Well, head first, with Inuyasha following, due largely in fact to her holding his shirt as she threw herself backwards, landing less than gracefully on top of her at the bottom. The things she did for love. Kagome thought one second too late about the fact that her shards were in her yellow backpack, her yellow backpack was on the side of the Well, in perfectly plain few.

They hit the bottom, Kagome first, just seconds before the door to the Well house burst open, flooding the tiny area with light and causing Kagome to realize just how painful it was landing under Inuyasha, something she had imagined many times only without the bruising.

"WHAT THE F-umph!

Inuyasha was quickly cut off as Kagome placed her hand over his mouth starring directly into his eyes. This would have been something of a romantic moment if she weren't about to pass out from anxiety. She swore if she managed to avoid some sort of altercation, she would kill her mother for this predicament.

"This Well has been here for over 500 year's it-

"Excuse me, Grandpa?"

The man refused to let Lisa call him shrine dude, as she had tried repeatedly to do, to no avail.

"Hmm, yes?"

"What's this yellow backpack doing here?"

"Yellow backpack what-

Grandpa's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, how had Kagome's backpack gotten here, he quickly searched around for anything that screamed exposure.

About six feet below the surface Inuyasha and Kagome, still too nervous to move, remained perfectly still, with Kagome's hand over Inuyasha's mouth, both of them sweating bullets.

"That? Oh, uh, that, was probably left here by one of the tourists!"

He not only sounded nervous, but like he'd just thought it up. Subtly wasn't his strong suite.

"Well what are we going to do with it now?"

Below them Kagome had breathed a sigh of relief removing her hands from Inuyasha's mouth. She didn't catch the look of disappointment in his eyes; she didn't realize he was already scolding himself for even letting things get that far, nor did she know it would never happen again, as far as he was concerned. Shifting so as to free herself from his weight, which was still resting on top of her, Kagome began to wiggle away to the side, very accidentally brushing against Inuyasha's groin.

Immediately, and silently Inuyasha's hands flew towards Kagome's legs pushing them down flat against the ground-Was she insane! Did she want them to get caught! It was all Inuyasha could do not to groan out loud, but he wouldn't have, even if the American hadn't been up above them, he just wasn't about to let Kagome know how much her little knee jerk had affected him. How much, in truth, she could affect him.

Kagome, however, realizing instantly what her knee had touched could not contain the gasp of both shock and embarrassment that escaped her mouth, especially when Inuyasha's hand was suddenly on her leg. Needless to say the gasp echoed off the walls and Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged worried glances.

"Hey did you hear that Grandpa? I think it came from inside the Well," Lisa began to approach the Well beginning to look over.

"Tours over!"

Grandpa's sudden shrill scream startled Lisa and she jumped back, afraid, who knew the old man had such lung power? Then, quicker than she could process, he proceeded to usher Lisa out before anything else could happen.

Lisa didn't forget though.

The audible sighs of relief released by Inuyasha and Kagome once Lisa and Grandpa exited the Well House were louder than the gasp Kagome had previously let slip, they were so extreme. Inuyasha shot Kagome a hostile glare before he barked out instructions.

"Don't move, let me move."

Kagome sarcastically contemplated on how quickly the hanyou had reverted to his old charming self.

Balancing his full weight on his knuckles Inuyasha effortlessly sprang up and offered Kagome a hand.

She didn't look at him as she grabbed his clawed hand and brought herself to her feet. Together they climbed out of the Well.

What did one say at this point? Had her and Inuyasha actually almost… she was too afraid to think it. Not because it frightened her, in fact the idea of something more than plutonic thrilled her in several major ways, but the idea that she'd been given a chance and lost it. That was almost too much to bear.

"Inuyasha, I'm-

He cut her off and she was glad for once, she hadn't figured out what to say past "Inuyasha" before she'd opened her mouth to speak.

"Kagome, I'll be back in five days like you asked. I'll see you then."

Inuyasha jumped down into the Well without a single word about anything else. Kagome watched him leave wishing the earth would open up and swallow her whole. Once he had passed through time, and the aura of the Well had calmed again, Kagome took her time. Leaning against the lip of the Well Kagome could not help feeling a roller coaster of emotions. Anger, resentment, bitter hatred, just to name a few. She should have been thrilled at the way things had just progressed, but who was she kidding? She didn't want fleeting moments! She wanted it all, she wanted Inuyasha to come out and say for once, 'It's you Kagome, it always has been you, and it always will be.'

Maybe it was too selfish to want that, the situation certainly merited acceptances but it'd been two years! Wasn't she ever going to be made to feel important? Wasn't he ever going to give her some sort of status, some sort of anything other than she was "something to be protected?"

She kicked the back of the Well in frustration. Who she was angry at, she wasn't sure of, but she couldn't believe it! She thought back to those final moments before the doors to the Well had been opened. Inuyasha's lips had been so close to her own! Of his free choice! She thought about his arms around her waist, it felt good to be in those arms, the smell of him, of the wind and the forest, and the air of the feudal era, so different from the air of her time. So pure you could easily smell the surrounding forest, the smoke from the villages, Inuyasha's scent was all that and more. It was his essence. Kagome's eyes softened with that. It may have been interrupted, but it was definitely something.

Sighing in defeat Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and prepared to radio her mom.

REVIEW GUYS I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi All! This is the next installment of this story, fortunately I have currently stumbled unpon my long forgotten pen name on my other favorite fanfiction site (for anime anyway) Media . Now on that site I had written this story up to chapter eight I believe. Unfortunately, all of these chapters were written at least four-five years ago. I have thought it over long and hard and have decided that I would rather post them now then waste time with revisions that I may never actually complete. I hope to begin working on a fresh chapter soon, but in the mean time here's the rest of what was written for this story. I hope you all enjoy and remember the cardinal rule of reading my stories, REVIEW please insight is greatly appreciated!

Lisa entered the house thoroughly confused.

What the fuck was that?'

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen chopping vegetables for that evening's dinner.

"Mrs. Higurashi does your well usually have people sprouting in and out of it with flashing lights?" Lisa asked more than a little perplexed.

"NO dear why?" Mrs. Higurashi responded a little to forcefully.

"No reason." She muttered decided she should definitely take a nap and forget about it.

Lisa sat down in Kagome's bed after changing the sheets. She didn't want to get sick like Kagome.

Look Lisa, ya finally did it. You made it too Japan your 15 and you got your parents to agree to that. You learned the language and now you're here to study the culture, and everyday life. You're attending a Japanese school; being hallucinate is just not an option right now. Whatever you saw you can't explain but maybe you were just imaging things. Maybe it was something funny in the food or lack of sleep or maybe your just getting a little sick. Whatever it is you can't let it distract you right now. You have to get good marks otherwise your screwed and all that hard work was for nothing so just forget it and let things be.'

Those were Lisa's last thoughts as she submitted to unconsciousness.

THREE WEEKS LATER

A very tired Kagome got out of the well and pushed through the time barrier. She was exhausted! They'd been chasing shards for so long. Finally after a horrible youkia battle and promising injuries later Kagome had been able to slip away for a few days break. They were in desperate need of new wound dressings. Sango had gotten a huge gash that ran all along her side. She couldn't even move Kirara had to carry her all the way back to Kaede's. Miroku was ok but he had taken in one of Naraku's insects so he needed to rest right now. Inuyasha had borne the brunt of it she was afraid. He had countless gashes along his skin, mostly his back, and there was a gaping chest wound that would be sure to complain forever!



Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't remember about Lisa. It was a Saturday and Lisa was sitting up in her/Kagome's room. Kagome had yet to get home and Lisa was sitting by the spacious window ledge trying to sketch- and she used that word lightly- the Goshinboku for homework for her art class.

Stupid tree stupid picture stupid art class'

Lisa mumbled randomly in her head. All of a sudden something caught Lisa's eye. It was Kagome. She looked pretty beat up… was she walking out of the well house?

That was it! Lisa was going to confront her!

Lisa quickly slipped into sneakers and tied her hair back. Than quite as a mouse she climbed out of the window. Even back home in the States she had liked to have a way to sneak out in case of emergency or ya know… just for sneaking out. She was on the ground before the tired Kagome, who was quite literally dragging herself across the greens was even half way to her home. She went around her and snuck up behind her.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"AHHH!" Kagome jumped leaping out of her skin.

"WHAT" She screamed. Seeing it was Lisa she calmed down a bit.

"Kagome something's going on and you're going to tell me what it is! Last time you were in the "hospital" I could have sworn I saw you and someone else, who you were riding! Hop into the well! By the time I reached the Well house it was flashing like a FERRISH WHEEL and you were gone! Than I ask your mom to go visit and she says the one thing every parent wouldn't say: I don't want too and so many other things! What's going on!"?Lisa finished.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

Mrs. Higurashi appeared outside of the house near the backdoor. Kagome could see her and Lisa standing in front of Kagome could not.

"Kagome, I think it's time we told her." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Lisa whipped her head around so fast it almost broke her neck.

"Tell me what?" She asked seriously scarred now.

Oh god this is gonna be like Texas Chainsaw Massacre and I'm gonna find out I'm staying with these people that like eat cats or something.'

"Lisa, come with me I have to show you something," Kagome, sighed defeated.



Please' thought Kagome let this be the right choice.'

Kagome and Lisa walked in silence to the Well. When they were inside and standing next to the Well's lips Kagome turned to Lisa with a look on her face of pure seriousness.

"Lisa I need you to promise me something. You have to promise that whatever your told in the next few moments will never leave your lips not to anyone! Do you understand?" she asked.

Lisa nodded.

"Give me your hand."

"Where are we going?"

"Lisa you like the past right? Japanese mythology? Well what if I told you I could take you there. Right now just the two of us." She said.

"What to the past? Look Kagome your delusional you need help. WE need to get you back to the hospital."

Kagome looked down and sighed in frustration this was going to be a shocker to the girl.

"Look there never was any hospital alright. It was all a shame to cover up where I am. Now you want to know the big secret see what I've been keeping from you? Than give me your hand and trust me!" Kagome said.

"Alright…." Lisa said a little bit hesitant as she extended her hand towards Kagome.

Kagome allowed her hand to linger in the air for a moment as she climbed both feet over the edge of the well and grasped Lisa's hand than.

"Toss your feet over the well's lips like me," She said.

Lisa did what she was told and soon they sat dangling their clasping hands.

"Now What?" Lisa asked.

"Now," Kagome said with a giggly look, "this!" and she pushed off of the wall with such force that Lisa was forced to follow. She hadn't thought to hold onto the well's wall! Great now she was going to crash into dirt and hurt herself! SHIT!

Lisa didn't know what was happening! She was standing and floating and she wasn't even in her body she was a mist.

Than she was crouching on dirt in the dark



"Kagome?" She called out.

"Yea Lisa I'm still holding your hand." She said she remember the her first time through the well. A little exciting a little unsettling but all an all worth it.

"What in the seven dimensions of hell was that!?"

"That was going through the well. You just crossed time," Kagome said satisfied.

"Look I don't believe this whole time travel bit but I do believe I just felt something can we go inside now?"

"No. But let's get out of the Well."

IN A TREE SOMEWHERE IN THE FEUDAL ERA

Inuyasha sat in a tree. Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Kirara were all at Kaede's hut resting. He himself was trying to relax when he picked up Kagome's sweet scent. Sakura blossoms and fresh spring rain. There was something else though. It wasn't just Kagome. There was another scent it was tangy and almost bittersweet. It was that girl from Kagome's house! Had Kagome brought her over! Why would she?

Inuyasha raced to the well.

Kagome and Lisa resurfaced on the other side of the well 500 years later. Lisa cast a look around.

"Incredible." She whispered awed. Kagome just smiled.

"We really are in the past aren't we?" She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it and she didn't think she could believe it but where was the house? Where was the shrine? Where else could they be?

"Oi wench what are you doing back so fast?" Inuyasha asked cranky.

"Inuyasha Lisa, Lisa , meet Inuyasha."

"YOU'RE A INU YOUKAI!" Lisa burst out.

Inuyasha gave a very annoyed glance at Kagome before he uttered one word.

"EXPLAIN"

Kagome told him everything while Lisa had a look around.

Than she told Lisa everything while Inuyasha stewed.



"So you're the reincarnation of an ancient Priestess? That's why you looked like the girl from the pictures, because you are she. Wow."

"Yep I-

"I have to deal with the lecherous monk, the demon slayer, and a kitsune brat. Now you bring me a nerdy little prissy bitch." Inuyasha whined.

Kagome was about to sit him when Lisa interrupted

"Kagome do you mind foul language?"

"No…..?"

"Good."

"Inuyasha you stupid asshole, fuck you. For your information I am not a prissy bitch. I happen to be anti-prissy you small dicked prick! An nerdy? At least I can read you illiterate hanyou!" She bust out.

Kagome was stunned.

Inuyasha was mad.

"You piece of-

"OSWARI!"

"What'd you do?"

"Oh the old priestess of the village, Kikyou's sister put enchanted beads around his neck so he couldn't attack me. Whenever I say SIT he's does." Kagome gestured towards Inuyasha face first in the dirt.

Lisa grinned.

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha having gotten up grinned his own grin.

"HA! It only works when Kagome says it!"

"Aw no fair!"

"C'mon Lisa I'll take you into the village you can meet the rest of the gang." Kagome said very happy to have someone from her own time there.



"SHE'S STAYING!" INUYASHA BURST OUT

"Yes she's staying and ya'll be nice to her or I'll say the S' word." Kagome said.

Thinking fast while Inuyasha and Kagome were talking Lisa pulled a pen out of her pocket and scribbled something on her hand.

"Kagome read this," She held her hand out.

"S-s-s-it?"

BOOM!

"Hahahhahahaa"

"LISA!"

Mumbled mixes of colorful curse words were released from the doormat Inuyasha. Lisa walked over to the fallen demon and stepped on his back.

"I don't get how he's a demon even half. Look he's harmless as a kitten," Lisa said standing on his back.

"Lisa I wouldn't-

Just than, smirking, Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Lisa by arms. In one fluid motion he sprang into the air and into the highest and nearest tree branch.

"AHHHHHH!!" Lisa screamed quite loudly. Inuyasha dropped her on the branch a good 100 ft up and pounced down again.

"HA HA!" He said wiping his hand off as if there was dust on them, "that'll teach her."

"Inuyasha! Bring her down!"

"In a bit Kagome. She has it coming!"

"I DO NOT HAVE IT COMING YOU BIG JERK!" Lisa yelled down from her … perch.

"She can hear us?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so…." Inuyasha said a bit confused.

" I HAVE GOOD HEARING IN MY FAMILY ALRIGHT NOW SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!" She screeched.



"Oh FINE!" he called up bounding up to retrieve her.

"There happy now."

He set her on the ground.

She growled.

"Hey I didn't know girls could growl!" Inuyasha said semi-astounded.

Growling increases.

Just than a giant tree youkia came running out of the forest.

"ARE YOU INUYASHA?" It hissed. Slime dribbled down its chin. Did trees have slime? Ewww.

Oh Worse time for youkia attack' Kagome panic-ed.

"Who's asking?" Inuyasha said with attitude.

"I am the sacred tree demon Matsumori you shall give me the jewel fragment or you shall perish!" He roared.

"Yea yea I've heard it all before you can have it when I'm dead," Inuyasha said getting out his sword.

"Easy enough," cackled the demon as he and Inuyasha went to battle.

The battle went on for a good ten minutes before a problem presented itself. The Tree demon was a giant piece of walking Stump with giant limbs. Each branch extended itself and Inuyasha was just left there chopping furiously at them all. Finally one managed to maneuver around him and over to Kagome. Kagome didn't see it coming but it was headed straight for her chest for the jewel. The end of it was pulsating with evil energy.

"DIE PRIESTESS!" The branch yelled out.

Just than did Inuyasha divert his attention towards Kagome who was standing there helplessly. That was enough for one of the tree Branches to snarl around his waist and hold him in place Inuyasha fought to get out of it but it was thrashing him about and making it difficult.

Lisa didn't know what she was doing she just wanted to help her friend. Kagome was just standing there. She had to help her! Without thinking Lisa jumped in front of Kagome a moment before impact. She put both hands on either side of Kagome's limp arms and Kagome could just watch her face contort with pain has the tree branch struck her back.



"AHHHHHH!" When the attack was over Lisa fell to the ground motionless and with a light steam coming off her back.

BY this time Inuyasha was free and Kagome, leaving her stupor yelled out with vengeance in her voice that the youkia's shikon no tama shard was in its forehead. Than she quickly strung an arrow and hit the jewel out of its head, while Inuyasha finished him off.

Inuyasha jumped back to the two girls and quickly put Lisa and Kagome on his back as he hopped off towards the village.

She saved Kagome's life. When I could not. This girl will live I swear it.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He had never seen someone so readily give up their life for someone. She had selfishly jumped in front of the attack and took it into herself. She succeeded when Inuyasha could not. He had sworn to protect Kagome and he had failed but this girl had saved her anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi All! This is the next installment of this story, fortunately I have currently stumbled unpon my long forgotten pen name on my other favorite fanfiction site (for anime anyway) Media . Now on that site I had written this story up to chapter eight I believe. Unfortunately, all of these chapters were written at least four-five years ago. I have thought it over long and hard and have decided that I would rather post them now then waste time with revisions that I may never actually complete. I hope to begin working on a fresh chapter soon, but in the mean time here's the rest of what was written for this story. I hope you all enjoy and remember the cardinal rule of reading my stories, REVIEW please insight is greatly appreciated!

Inuyasha sped through the forest Kagome's urgent voice pressing in his ears.

"Inuyasha there's smoke coming off her back!" She pleaded.

"I know I can smell her burnt skin."

"Do you think she'll be all right?"

"Kaede can fix her. Kaede fixed up Sango and she needed 42 stitches last night. She'll be OK." He spoke those words uncertainly.

When Inuyasha had arrived at the hut's entrance he allowed Kagome to get off. He had Kagome hold up Lisa's weight by her shoulders while he turned around. He than picked her up and carried her into the hut. Kaede was sitting over the fire in the center of the hut brewing some soup. Sango and Miroku were on mats beside each other resting and Shippou and Kirara were eating some of the soup. Sango was sleeping and Miroku…. Was trying to cop a feel but pretending he was sleeping.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, your ba- what happened?" She changed her sentence when she saw Lisa.

"We got attacked and this stupid girl tried to block an attack on Kagome."

"Who is she?"

"The girl who was staying in my house." Kagome answered.

"Well lay her down on the table belly down," Kaede had many questions but would silence them until after the girl was treated.

"Kagome fetch some burn ointment from your bag and get me a knife," her words were dipped in urgency. Kagome did as she was told. Inuyasha sat back on his haunches.

"Is she going to be ok?" Shippou asked.

"I do not know, tell me Inuyasha exactly what happened to cause such an injury."



Inuyasha explained what he had seen and Kagome added what he hadn't seen.

"I truly do not know. If the youkia limb was charged with negative energy than only her good energy can repel it and allow her body to heal. All we can do is treat the wounds and help her physically," Kaede picked up the knife before adding, "Inuyasha I am about to remove her shirt please take Shippou and Miroku out of the hut."

Inuyasha nodded and picked up Miroku, who had been feigning sleep, and forcefully dragged him out of the hut.

Sango remained sleeping. Her injuries had been great she needed the rest.

Kaede took the knife and gently ripped the back of her shirt straight up. Removing the hair from the nape of her neck she slowly gazed at the wound.

"Oh my god," Kagome gasped.

"I've seen worse. It is treatable."

"Yes, but she got this wound trying to protect me."

"Everything happens for a reason Kagome. We can only hope that this one was not in vain."

Kaede took water from a small basin that she had and started to gently apply it too the burned skin washing away all the charred dirt that could cause infection. She was careful to be gentle for the tender flesh was burned raw. The girl started whimpering.

OUTSIDE

Inuyasha sat entertaining a whining brat and a fox demon.

"Who was that girl Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"A friend of Kagome's from the future." He answered curtly he was trying to think.

"Well what happened?"

"Weren't you listening in there? She tried to inerter when a tree youkia attacked."

"The youkia?"

"Dead." Miroku sensing something was wrong continued.

"And yourself Inuyasha? How do you fair?" He asked.

"I failed to protect Kagome-



Thinking that Inuyasha was thinking about sealing up the Well again or sum such nonsense he began to interject:

"You've more than made up for that in the past. We've been over this-

"It's more than that. I failed to protect her and this girl helped her. She rescued her when I couldn't. This girls only known Kagome for less than five days. Kagome's spent most of her time here so Lisa only got to know Kagome for five days or so and it's been three weeks since their last encounter. That girl willingly risked her life and came between Kagome and an attack that could have killed her. Its just…" he trailed off.

"Surprising?"

"Unexpected."

"Same difference."

A small silence lapsed between them.

"Inuyasha, do you remember when we fought at Naraku's castle? Our first real face off with Kohaku?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember how bravely Kagome fought to kill Naraku? Even though Naraku had never really wronged her. Naraku made you and Kikyou betray each other and he's cursed me. He destroyed Sango's entire family and is a horrible creature but he never directly wronged Kagome. Yet she fought him with fierce hatred because he had wronged her close friends." Miroku finished.

"SO?"

Miroku anime sighed.

I swear Inuyasha can be so dense.'

"So, Inuyasha, this girl was just doing the same thing. She wanted to protect Kagome because she is a friend and because she saw that friend in danger and reacted. It's just an instinct that she had."

Just than Kirara walked out of the hut with a small bucket clenched between her teeth.

INSIDE

"Kirara would see to it that some more water secured?" Kaede asked the cat demon.



She purred and accepted the bucket and retreated.

OUTSIDE

Inuyasha took the bucket and started springing through the foliage of the forest going to the stream where he could fill the bucket with water.

INSIDE

Lisa had begun to regain consciousness and Kagome was the first person she saw.

"You all right?" Lisa asked meekly.

"Don't worry about me-what were you thinking doing what you did? You should know best of all how dangerous a youkia can be. Gods know you study them,"

Just than Lisa became acutely aware of hands poking and prodding her wound and she cried out.

"Be soothed child. I am Lady Kaede I'm trying to treat your wound. Your going to be fine but the healing period will take time. I suggest bed rest for the next 4 days."

"FOUR DAYS! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

"You Are Not To Be Moved," the woman's voice was firm and even though Lisa couldn't see Kaede's face, Lisa was extremely intimidated.

Just than Inuyasha burst in with the water he had procured. The hut reeked of burnt human skin and he could see Lisa's naked back the flesh raw and marred. He set the pale down by the entrance. He than gulped and left the hut with a blank expression on his face. After he left Kagome explained.

"He's just a little upset that someone got so hurt. Especially since he sometimes sees it as his duty' to protect everyone." Kagome said softly, right before Inuyasha came charging back in.

"For your information I was just overwhelmed by the smell of charred skin. I have no such idea that it's my job to look out for everybody. Worry about your own dam self," he finished stomping out of the hut. Kagome giggled.

"I forgot about his youkia hearing. He heard what I said," a sheepish smile crossed her face.

"Oh ok," that was all that was said before Lisa lost consciousness again.

"LISA!"

"Shoosh child. She'll be fine. She just needs rest," Kaede said.



The next four days passed relatively quite. Lisa rested recovering from her injuries and Kagome went home to have a break and inform her mother why Lisa was still in the Feudal Era. Though Kagome was guilt plagued and only stayed in her time for a half a day before returning with new supplies. The only big problem was the size of the small hut. Sango and Miroku occupied one small part and Kagome slept next to Sango and Inuyasha nearest to the door. Lisa was over in the other corner with Shippou and Kirara. Only because she needed the most room to spread out and the young kit and small cat demon took up the least bit. Kaede was mostly out either helping villagers or gathering herbs and only returned at dusk to take up the last and smallest corner that went down south from Lisa. She was the first person out and the last to return. It was very sweet of her to give up her hut for them.

On Lisa's third morning there Kaede announced that she would be traveling away for a day with one of the merchants. She was going to a neighboring village so she could get the missing herb to some concoction that when properly brewed, boosted strength. She went on about how this group needed it more than anyone else.

On the third night there Lisa felt relatively better. She didn't feel guilty about smooshing everyone up because of her presence anymore. Mostly because with Kaede gone the others could spread out more. Plus her back was almost healed, Kagome was kind enough to apply the ointment daily to her skin and it was a deep brown not so much in a burnt way but in tanned way. It wasn't agonizingly painful but it wasn't particularly pleasant either. Things had been going pretty uneventful. Save for one conversation that was between her and a certain hanyou.

On the Third night, when Kaede was away, in the middle of the night, it must have been really late. Closer to Dawn than to dusk Inuyasha sat in his crossed legged position sleeping' while all the others lay in deep slumber. Lisa was up however she had been sleeping for four days. Right now all she wanted to do was go out and jump around, but she couldn't, because Inuyasha was by the entrance and he would hear her leaving. Dam youkia hearing, he'd definitely tell Kagome and she would definitely bite Lisa's head off for even thinking about leaving her bed before Lady Kaede had given her permission.

God at this rate I'm going to die in a hut in Feudal Japan out of boredom'

Out of pure boredom Lisa started thumping the tip of her nails against the dirt floor of the hut.

"THUD THUD THUD"

Well once the tips of her long nails came up caked with dirt underneath she stopped that and instead opted for placing her hand palm first on the ground and drumming her finger pads along the floor.

"THUMP THUMP THUMP"

THUMP

THUMP THUMP



THUMP THUMP THUMP

Not paying any particular attention to what she was doing she didn't notice one of Inuyasha's ears twitch and began to instead thump out a melody. She thought Jingle Bells sounded good.

"THUMP- THUMP- thump

"THUMP- THUMP- thump

THUMP- THUMP Thump THUMP- THUMP

THUMP- THUMP Thump THUMP- THUMP Thump

THUMP THUMP

Thump THUMP THHHHHHUUUUUMMMMMPPPP THUUUUMP

BOOM

A fuzzy clawed hand slammed down on her own.

Her hand jerked and she let out a small eep.

She looked up into the amber eyes of a very pissed off hanyou.

"If you want to keep all 10 of those fingers I suggest you STOP thumping." He said this softly but threateningly because the others were sleeping.

She stuck her tongue out at him and waited until he had sat down and was comfortable again.

THUMP

AN amber eye shot open.

She ceased all movement.

The eye closed.

THUMP THUMP

Two amber eyes glaring daggers and than a slight huff as he settled down again.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Did Hanyou's hiss?



THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMMMMMMMMP

"STOP!" he whispered furiously

"What?" she asked innocently like a kitten.

"What is it with you? Do you shrivel up and die or something if you're not annoying someone?"

"Basically… yea." THUMP THUMP

"That's it!" He growled. Before Lisa could even scream for help she was lifted up (and keep in mind here folks she was still wearing the torn up shirt) and carried.

"Inuyasha THIS IS HIGH!" She screeched when he started jumping from tree to tree. Not to mention he wasn't exactly holding her nicely. He was draped her in front of him like an old rug and being held onto her by the shoulders. Her back was facing outwards and she was basically getting a face full of Rat fur. Had she mentioned her dire phobia of HEIGHTS!

"INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

HE smirked. "OK"

"NO!!" She screamed as she fell into a very icy stream. He landed comfortably on the brook's edge.

Her head popped out sputtering water and he laughed.

"Inu-y-y-y-as-s-sha-a-a-," she shivered she was struggling, "I ca-ca-a-a-an't s-s-sw-w-w-I-I-I-mm." With that and a few escaping air bubbles she sunk beneath the icy waters.

Inuyasha didn't see her. She'd been under there for at least 30 seconds. Was she serious?'

NO! She's lying to get you into the water. She can swim… than where is she? If something happens to her Kagome will SIT' you until your back breaks.

On that thought he took off the top part of his rat fur kimono and dived into the water. Lisa seeing him dive the water waited until he was swimming towards her.

Closer…. Closer… c'mon almost there' she was thinking.

As Inuyasha got closer he saw her limp form floating in the water.

Oh shit.' He swam faster.



Once Inuyasha reached her Lisa shot her eyes open and scared the shit out of him. She yanked on both of his ears-none to gently- and started swimming to the surface.

"You son of a b-" his colorful choice of wording was garbled in the water.

Lisa shot out of the water and swam to shore, Inuyasha was right behind her. She got out of the water and started to get up when the night air hit her back. It stung with audacity she couldn't even begin to describe. Before she could focus on that though Inuyasha leaped out of the water looking very pissed. (AN: Think Freddy Kruger in the Freddy vs. Jason movie in that lake scene) He leaped at least 20 feet into the air before landing in front of her…. Growling… loudly….

Lisa was busy trying to catch her breath and glare at the same time.

"You had it coming you know," he growled and she started to laugh.

"Never," growl "touch," growling more, "the ears."

She laughed a little more before nodding her agreement.

Still crouching in the grass Inuyasha began to furiously shake the water from him like most dogs do. Water flew everywhere and Lisa put her hands up to shield herself.

"O0o0o0o0o Yuck!"

He chuckled. She got up and shivered noticeably as she began walking back to the hut.

"Wanna ride?"

"No that's ok I'd rather walk. Besides you need to work on your landing skills."

"No seriously c'mon. You can't walk it's cold and your wet."

"Your wet too."

"Yea well I'm part youkia and I'm not seriously injured," he said pointing to her back.

"What this? I'm fine. Actually I think I'll go back to my time now. I can't even feel it anymore and I've already missed a lot of school." Lisa said.

"Go home? Are you crazy? It's the middle of the night and the well's a mile from Kaede's. What is it with you people and your schoolwork. Kagome misses days all the time," he finished by prodding her in the back on her wound.

She arched her back and threw her head back hissing.

"See. Your not ready yet anyway," he said.



"Asshole," she muttered.

"Just proving my point." He said lifting her up again.

"Inuyasha put me down!" she whined.

"Look you have a choice. If I carry you this way I have to jump into the tree's because I can't run with your feet dragging on the ground," he was holding her with her back against his chest and by the shoulders.

"Or?"

"OR I can put you on my back like I do with Kagome and I can stay on the ground."

"You now this may shock the shit out of you but," she paused for dramatic affect, "YOU ARE NOT A HORSE."

"Ha ha -now choose."

"How about you let me walk?"

"How about I just do this," as Inuyasha, said this he slid his hands down to Lisa's and taking a firm hold flipped her around. She landed with her chest flat against his back. She had no other choice but too put her knees up like Kagome to keep from falling on her injured back. While she was adjusting to that he went and picked up his rat fur kimono and gave her the shirt he'd taken off previously.

"Here. Put this on, it'll keep you warm. There are you settled now?" He asked. He was getting restless the girls back was still tender and youkia's could smell the blood.

"OK! #1 don't EVER EVERRRRRR do that again. All the blood just rushed to my head, all at once! #2 Again: NOT A HORSE DOG NOT A HORSE and #3 WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO HOLD ONTO OVER HERE!"

"Kagome holds onto my hair or my shoulders," he said.

"Good how's the neck?" she said gripping the back of his neck the way her brother back home did. HA! Nice and annoying. Teach him to flip her.

"HEY! ACK LET THAT GO!" he squished his head up.

"Ok ok I'm ready giddy up!" She hollered.

"NO amused" he said running off towards Kaede's hut.



From behind them a pair of unseen eyes watched with an interesting look set upon its gruesome face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All! This is the next installment of this story, fortunately I have currently stumbled unpon my long forgotten pen name on my other favorite fanfiction site (for anime anyway) Media . Now on that site I had written this story up to chapter eight I believe. Unfortunately, all of these chapters were written at least four-five years ago. I have thought it over long and hard and have decided that I would rather post them now then waste time with revisions that I may never actually complete. I hope to begin working on a fresh chapter soon, but in the mean time here's the rest of what was written for this story. I hope you all enjoy and remember the cardinal rule of reading my stories, REVIEW please insight is greatly appreciated!

Also I just wanted to tell you guys what some of the names meant. I'm such a noodle brain I completely forgot. The tree youkia that injured Lisa was named: Matsumori. It's a name I made up from two Japanese suffixes. Matsu means pine and mori means forest. So together they make Matsumori. So I own the slimy tree demon. I also own Inuyasha's ears and …Erm…. Right! I own Hana. You'll find out soon enough. By the by Hana: Japanese for Blossom flower sorta thing. Enjoy folks! Bye! Oh. P.S Kami-sama is there God or how they refer to him

In a dark damp cavern of a room where no sunlight shines Naraku sat over a fire pondering his next plot for destruction. The only noises echoing in the small-enclosed space were the sounds of the jewel fragments has Naraku slowly ran them from one hand to another. Suddenly the smell of Sakura blossoms filled the room and Naraku turned towards the door of his illusion castle. Outside he could feel the force of a dark energy mounting as a presence was transferred there. He waited as a dark form walked through the door. It was a young female youkai. Her hair was silky ebony and her skin was the color of flame stretched taunt over bone.

She bowed before Naraku's feet.

"What have you seen?"

"They have a new companion with them. She's badly injured from the tree youkai and they have recruited the shikon no tama fragment in its forehead. The Taiji-Ya is badly injured as well and the monk recovers from poison."

"I see. And this girl what can you tell me of her?"

"They call the wench Lisa. A foreign name for a foreign girl, she is not from here."

"Her weapon?"

"She has none. Without the hanyou to protect her or the reincarnation of the priestess she is helpless and mortal."

"The hanyou?"

"Healed. Though the reincarnation suffers from fatigue Master Naraku."



Naraku chuckled.

"Well we'll have to send someone to retrieve the jewel shard. I think I'll have to also test their defenses. See how they fair."

"Yes Master Naraku."

"Thank you my Hana. Go now."

With that being said Naraku held out his hand palm up to reveal a deep red Sakura blossom tainted with malice and wickedness. All of a sudden a swirl of evil energy began to whirl around the blossom and Hana began to be sucked into the pull. When it was over she had been pulled into the vortex and whispers of:

"Yes My master." Could be heard. Naraku put the flower delicately down on a table and began to scheme.

Inuyasha and Lisa made it safely back to Kaede's hut. Lisa was oddly tired after her little swim. She was never happier to be bunking down into her sleeping bag. She had taken off her top and was now wearing Inuyasha's. Only because her other one was soaking wet. He sat down by his usual position by the door.

Lisa snuggling deeply into the folds of her sleeping bag mumbled softly to Inuyasha.

"Night Inuyasha."

"Night."

THUMP THUMP

"Oh for the Love of Kami-sama."

She chuckled and than went to sleep.

The next morning Kaede was back and brewing her tonic with the small pouch of herbs she had collected on her journey. They hung from a satchel on her waist and she stood over a cooking pot sprinkling them in every now and again and than stirring them with her ladle.

"What's that god awful stench!" Shippou cried once he'd woken up.

Miroku and Sango were out for a stroll. Now that she was feeling better. Kagome was sitting next to Kaede helping her out with the tonic they were making and Inuyasha was… nowhere to be seen… translation- up in a tree somewhere.

"Good morning Lisa." Kagome chirped when she saw the young girl stir.



"Where's your shirt? Why are you wearing Inuyasha's?" She asked perplexed.

"Oh yea that. We went swimming last night. Long story don't ask. He lent me his cause mine was wet." Lisa said without thinking as she stretched out her aching muscles.

Lisa caught her fatal mistake a few precious seconds too late.

Here we go she's gonna make a fuss… 5…4…3…2…1…

"YOU WENT SWIMMING! LAST NIGHT! WITH THOSE INJURIES!" Both Kaede and Kagome shrieked.

Luckily a Kitsune in distress interrupted them.

"Kagome can you make the bad smell go away?" he said holding his nose.

"Shippou that's Kaede's tonic. Don't be so upset about the smell-

"Yea if your gonna be upset about anything be upset because your gonna have to drink it," Lisa interjected.

"You two youths would be wise to remember that the person in which huts you resides mine. And that you happen to be insulting me while I sit next to you," Kaede said.

Both Kitsune and girl sweat dropped.

"Sorry Kaede," They both mumbled.

She nodded her acceptance.

Lisa took to glaring at her shirt. Kagome noticed.

"What are you doing?"

"Glaring."

"I can see that why are you glaring at a shirt?"

"Because I have to wear it. I need to go give this back to Inuyasha and mines all wrinkly and wet and yuckie." She said making a funny face. It was quite amusing actually her nose disappeared completely.

"Lisa ya know I have another shirt in here for you. I got it when I went back to my time." Kagome said.



"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Lisa wasn't really mad she was just frustrated she'd been in the same shirt for four days now and one of those days she got a nice soaking.

"I did tell you! Given you were coming in and out of consciousness, but you said that you didn't want it right now and I said just tell me when. You haven't mentioned it since than," Kagome said.

"Oh god never listen to me when I'm sleeping. I once told my mom I wanted a hot dog dinner when I was fast asleep. I always do that. Incoherency. So where's the shirt?" Lisa asked eagerly.

"Oh let me get it," Kagome swiveled around on her knees and turned towards her backpack.

"The tonic is finished. I'll just fetch us bowls." Kaede said.

"Got it!" Kagome cried triumphantly as she pulled out a plain black T-shirt.

"Gimme!" Lisa cried.

Kagome laughed, "Someone's anxious."

"You have no," she paused to look at the shirt satisfied before continuing" idea."

Lisa carefully turned around so she was facing towards the wall. The curtain of reeds that acted as the hut's door was open to let the fumes from the tonic escape, so if she wanted to change she should face the other direction. Lisa undid the wooden toggles that acted as buttons on Inuyasha's shirt before sliding off her shoulders. Than she took the plain black shirt Kagome had given her and put it on.

"OH yes! This I love beautiful black shirt. Oh look at you your all black and cute," Lisa said snuggling her shirt.

Kagome looked at her like she had sprouted six heads. Lisa looked to see Shippou's reaction only too see that him and Kirara had gone to play in the fields. Miroku and Sango were standing in the doorway just a little weirded out.

"What? I'VE BEEN IN THE SAME FREAKING SHIRT FOR FOUR FREAKING DAYS! I HAVE SOME QUALITY SNUGGLE TIME COMING OK!"

"Of course you do hunny. No one make any sudden movements," Kagome announced.

"Whose ready for some tonic?" Kaede offered.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I don't think I could stomach much of anything Lady Kaede I think the poison is still in my system," Miroku offered.



"Do not think I did not see you eating those berries outside. No Miroku, I think you need this," she said shoving a bowl towards him. He graciously accepted and began to sip it slowly.

"I'll got get Shippou and Kirara!" Kagome offered anxious to leave.

"Sit down Kagome. Sango? Would you call Kirara she should hear you. Just go right by the door there. Thank you. Here's a bowl for both of you," Kaede said handing them each a bowl of the bubbling green goo.

"Kaede, I'm going to go fetch Inuyasha because I refuse to be the only one who has to eat this and I have to give him back his shirt. Alright?" She tied his haroi around her waist like a sweatshirt.

"Yes you may do so," everyone in the room glared fire, "after you drink your own," she handed Lisa a bowl.

Lisa looked at the bowl thoughtfully and sizing it up. It wasn't such a big bowl. She could probably just take it like a shot… Than she got an idea.

"Thanks I think," she said. She took the bowl and brought it too her lips. She quickly forced the foul liquid onto her tongue. All of it in one swig. She swallowed a small bit and than left the hut quickly. Having picked up only a bowl for him.

Lisa speed walked to the nearest tree and ducking behind it released the green goo that she had been holding. Gagging noises included.

"God," barfing ensures, "twthth tthehrew," she made hissing noises with her tongue as she sucked it clean off all the liquid.

"What the hell is that crap?" Inuyasha asked coming down from the tree Lisa had spewed on.

"That," she said pointing, "is Kaede's tonic, here she gave me a bowl to give too you," she said handing him his.

"I am NOT drinking that." He said putting his hand over his chest in smug resolution.

"Don't expect me to argue I don't blame you it tastes like dog shit."

"Oh and you've had so much of that right?" He asked.

"NO but I've been around you enough to get the general idea," She muttered, "here," she said handing him back his shirt. She had tied it around her waist like a sweatshirt.

"Don't do that! Ya'll wrinkle the sleeves!" He said fussing over it.

"God are you a hanyou or a house maid calm down!"



"Whatever," he said placing it over his white shirt.

"Hey listen while the others are out and about I'm going to head for the Well. I am in dire need of a bath!"

"You're telling me!

"Hey!"

"God four days in the same shirt is not recommended there's a reason I was in a tree before anyone woke up."

"Oh I wish I could sit you right now!"

"Ha too bad ya can't. Kaede only gave Kagome the ability to do that," he said smirking.

"Errrrr…" Lisa stormed away in rage towards the hut.

WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT!' She thought deviously.

Kaede and Kagome sat in the hut. Miroku and Sango couldn't stand the stench and decided to walk around a bit. Kaede was bottling up the rest of her tonic for later use and Kagome was helping her. Shippou and Kirara had gone out to play again. Lisa sat down next to Kaede.

"Kaede I have a favor to ask-

"Here drink this," she said handing her more tonic.

"But I-

"You spit it out I saw, now drink this."

Lisa sighed and obeyed and drank it down. It was simply foul. Even after she swallowed, her mouth stayed shut, twisted into a grimace because of the liquid. The sourness danced on her tongue.

"Ewww ewe ewwwwie."

Kagome laughed and Kaede smiled that she had gotten her way and that the girl had drunk the tonic.

"Now what can I do for you?"

"Kaede why can Kagome sit Inuyasha?"



"The Prayer beads around his neck allow her such a power. They are linked, him and her, and always will be as long as he wears the beads."

"Would it be possible for other people to SIT him?"

"No only Kagome may use the prayer beads, it was for her I said the incantation to activate them and it is her who chose the words sit, so it is for her that they shall work. Why are thee so curious child?"

"Inuyasha is terrible annoying and smug and cocky and all so many other negative adjectives. I want to be able to sit him too," she pouted.

Kaede looked thoughtful for a minute.

" If you were to be allowed to have such power, as to be able to sit him, do understand that it doesn't stop there. You will be linked to Inuyasha. HE will be linked too you. It is a link that can't be put into wording and can't be detailed but it will exist all the same. It will be permanent. The beads are not removable," Kaede said looking at Lisa.

"I know I know. But," Lisa looked helpless, "please?"

Kaede swiftly turned away and went back to bottling tonic.

"Even if I were to agree we'd have to get him distracted. How do you want to do that?"

"Kagome could distract him!" Lisa was getting excited. She was five minutes away from sit land.

"ME?!" Kagome burst out undignified.

"Yes you! You could saunter up -

"O0o0o0o0o0 no, I do not Saunter," Kagome said with finality.

Lisa looked desperate. This had to be a joke. So close yet so far how to convince Kagome to Do this….

:light bulb:

AHA! She mentally clapped at her idea.

She started to talk in a low sickly innocent voice.

"Your right Kagome. You don't have to do it. Some things are meant to happen and some things aren't and that's that. For instance I was meant to be put in danger by a youkai attack. I was meant to protect you and save you. For surely what injured me," Lisa paused for dramatic affect noting how Kagome was desperately biting her lip like a little lost lamb.



MWHAHHAA'

"For surely what injured me and mortally wounded me and made me sit here in the same shirt in pain! Oh the pain! Do you know how much burns hurt? My skin was melting off of me like cheese."

She better crack soon I'm grossing myself out here.'

"I was in such pain and the blood, oh the blood!"

"ALL RIGHT! I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP! STOP STOP STOP! CALL ME MRS. SAUNTER!"

"YEA!"

"Ok Kaede are you ready?"

"I know not if I think this is wise. You-

"He dumped your potion on the ground Kaede. He said it was foul smelling crap and he wasn't about to drink it. He said you were a stupid baba for traveling so far for shit," ok so she was embellishing. What were they gonna do sue her?'

"Than again I do have a lovely bead bracelet that matches the necklace."

Lisa grinned.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree outside the hut trying to get a nap in. There wasn't any youkai in the area and he needed one. He was very tired maybe he should have had some of that tonic? One look at the ground where Lisa had spit hers out had smashed that idea. Was the ground suppose to sizzle? A new scent waffled over to Inuyasha's nose masked that of Kaede's tonic.

All of a sudden Kagome _sauntered_ out of the hut. Swaying her hips suggestively

"Inuyasha?" She called up tentatively, "will you come down here a moment please?" her voice was sweet like honey. He jumped down.

"What?"

"I just wanted to talk," Kagome stepped dangerously close and snaked a hand up to his ear.

Inuyasha was very nervous. Kagome was very close. Inuyasha was very nervous.

He sweat-dropped.

"T-t-t-taa-a-a-a-ll-l-l-k?"



"Yes. Do you remember the first day we met?" She took her index finger and swiveled it around the base of his ear. A deep purr came out of his chest.

"Yea you remember," she said.

I can't believe I'm doing this! OH Lisa owes me big! I am sleeping in that whole bed and her and her back injury can argue with Buyo over who gets the end of the bed! OH MY GOD! HE'S PURRING! Don't laugh Don't Laugh…'

_Not like your not enjoying it, being close to him you know you love him_.' That oh so annoying little voice in the back of her head piped up.

Oh shut up!' Kagome shot back… at herself…

"Kagome what are yyouu doing?" He was having trouble speaking his words were slurred together. What was that behind him? Oh the tree. How had he gotten backed up against the tree? His hands were against the bark twisted awkwardly behind him. He wanted to bring them around Kagome. What about Kikyou though?

What about Kikyou? Kikyou isn't scratching your ears like that.'

Another purr came out of his chest.

All of a sudden a pair of beads were wrapped around his wrist.

"What the -

Kaede began chanting. Than she ran off to her hut. Kagome had stepped back and was standing next to Lisa now. Lisa had a huge grin on her face…

Inuyasha's eyes got as big as Saucers as he looked down at the prayer beads wrapped around his wrist.

"NO-

"SIT!"

"….." Inuyasha took an audible sigh of relief when nothing happened.

"HEY! WHY DIDN'T ANYTHING HAPPEN!" Lisa whined.

"Why didn't it work? Hmm… maybe it only works once or something… I don't know…" at seeing Lisa in such distress Kagome began to sympathize, "hey we can try again some other time," Kagome turned Lisa away from Inuyasha so that they both faced the hut.



Inuyasha smirked. Ha. She shouldn't have been able to do that anyway. Only Kagome got to do that. All of a sudden Inuyasha's wrist began to glow.

oh shit'

BOOM

Kagome wasn't paying any attention she was busy wrapped up in Lisa's hysterics.

"Why can't I sit him? Huh? He's mean and insulting is one little SIT too much to ask? I mean I finally get Kaede to say it's ok to SIT him and now I can't!

boom BOOM BOOM

"I mean listen too the word itself. Sit. S-I-T. Three simple little letters it's like the best thing-SIT! If he's mean than just sit him, if he's rude than just sit him! If he's dunking you in frigid cold water at 5 am in the morning than SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT HIM!"

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOMMMMMMMMM

Lisa and Kagome were comfortably sitting on a log while Kagome stroked her back and tried to sooth her. Kagome was distracted for a second when the log that they were sitting on suddenly shook. She turned around and gasped.

"Oh my god! LISA LOOK!"

Lisa turned around in the middle of her blubbering to see Inuyasha half way to America at the rate he was pounding away at the ground.

"Oh my god I can sit him!" She said excitedly without thinking.

Inuyasha went flying 20 feet in the air and back down again with much force on impact.

"Lisa STOP! He's like half dead!" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha wasn't moving.

"Oh when he gets outta there he's gonna be pissed!" Kagome said. Lisa looked at her shocked that she had used vulgarity.

"What? Your rubbing off on me it's not my fault," she said innocently

Lisa and Kagome smiled before re-entering the hut.

Later on the next day Inuyasha crawled out of his hole.



Well did you like it? This chapter probably could have been longer but 10 pages is all for now. I already have an idea for the next chapter, but, if I wrote it into this one it would have been like 50 pages long seriously. So Nibble on this one for a bit and lemme know what you think. Any and all comments are welcome.

Later- TopazQueen


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All! This is the next installment of this story, fortunately I have currently stumbled unpon my long forgotten pen name on my other favorite fanfiction site (for anime anyway) Media . Now on that site I had written this story up to chapter eight I believe. Unfortunately, all of these chapters were written at least four-five years ago. I have thought it over long and hard and have decided that I would rather post them now then waste time with revisions that I may never actually complete. I hope to begin working on a fresh chapter soon, but in the mean time here's the rest of what was written for this story. I hope you all enjoy and remember the cardinal rule of reading my stories, REVIEW please insight is greatly appreciated!

The beginning of this chappie is a little comedy and prank don't get confused by it Inuyasha didn't go full youkai or anything. Just comedy folks! That being said I am so extremely sorry that this update is so late. I know I was updating ever other day or so and than boom! Nothing for a week, blame the school people; I got swamped with two tests to study for Friday and another big one coming up in World History. Not to mention the whole crazy Italian teacher being an issue. God I hate school. I want some higher being to come down and smite them. Where is my smiter I ask you? Where? Ok enjoy! Ja Ne!

Kagome and Lisa had enough time to pack before they heard the unmistakable cry of a hanyou in distress. An angry hanyou. An angry hanyou with a big sword.

"The well?" Kagome asked Lisa urgently

"We need a distraction."

"We'll hold him off as long as we can! Here take Kirara," Sango threw the cat youkai at them. At this point Lisa didn't know if they were just joking or if she should seriously be worried.

Just than a cry from the hound/hanyou of hell shifted her decision to seriously scarred.

"GO!" Miroku yelled urgently.

Kagome and Lisa went out the back entrance of the hut (let's just say there was a dirt floor and Shippou did some digging ok?) and ran for the well. Looking back Lisa could see the Hut shaking with Inuyasha's rage. He was mad and his whole presence just shook the hut.

"Don't look back!" Kagome yelled as they both held on for dear life to Kirara.

Kirara soared through the air and Lisa found that she really still didn't like heights that much.

"Were gonna die were gonna die were gonna die were gonna die," It became a chant as Lisa gripped Kagome like she was her only lifeline.

Kagome learned the valuable lessons of air conservation that day.



"Lisa," she finally chocked out, "look there's the well! Inuyasha isn't coming! Were O-K!" Kagome said.

"Who in the hell's worried about Inuyasha? DO YOU NOT SEE HOW HIGH WE ARE RIGHT NOW! LOOK! LOOOOKKKK!!" She cried.

"Were only an inch above the ground," Kagome said dryly. They had to stay low so they could see the well. Though to Lisa it didn't matter.

"Key words in that sentence: ABOVE THE GROUND! IF humans were meant to fly they would have been born with wings!"

Before Kagome could argue anymore Kirara had stopped in front of the well and was lowering herself so the girls could get off. Well… so Kagome could get off anyway. Since Lisa was still clinging to Kagome, Kagome just got up off of Kirara and waddled to the well with Lisa sticking to her midsection.

"Lisa," she said wryly.

She whimpered before she squeaked out a faint, "deadly clouds high," with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Were on the ground you know."

"Hmm?" Lisa opened her eyes and looked around. She than quickly jumped away from Kagome and started dusting herself off.

"Right. Good Great Thanks Kirara." She said dignified.

"Yea sure now she calms down-AH!!" Kagome was stopped mid sentence as a blood curtailing scream was released from her mouth.

Suddenly a deadly worm inched its way closer to Kagome.

"Oh my god women are you serious?" Lisa asked.

"BUG!" Was all that she could even manage too cry out. Lisa directed Kagome towards the well and jumped over the lip.

"C'mon you," and with that they were gone.

The girls arrived on the other side of the well. They had last left on Sunday and now it was Wednesday.

"Hey Kagome do you really want to go to school tomorrow?"



"No but I'm really behind-

"Oh for heaven sakes let's skip tomorrow and go in on Friday. It's not like we have any big tests coming up," Lisa offered.

"Ok hold on though," she hitched her breath up as if preparing to yell, "Mama! I'm home!" she called out.

"KAGOME! LISA! Your back!" An again overly perky Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"Hello dears! There's food on the stove for you. It's a little cold but you can warm it up if you like oh you two poor dears must be exhausted. Sota's been keeping track of your school work so now worries your all caught up and you can make up al the missed assignments today before you go in tomorrow."

"Momma, me and Lisa were thinking of just going in on Friday. I'll be going back to the feudal era on Monday and….

It was only than that Lisa realized that she was going to be alone in the school now. She hadn't even thought of this before but Kagome was going back and leaving her in the future. She'd have to deal with Hell's Angels. This wasn't fair though the only reason she was even here was so that she could study the Japanese History and culture. Her prime interest was what happened 500 hundred years ago not the boring stuff today.

But if you fail to do extremely well in your studies than you won't be able to stay period. You'll get booted out of the exchange program.' The agonizingly annoying voice chirped up in the back of her mind.

"…Besides it's not like we have any tests…." Kagome trailed off. Lisa came out of her trance at Kagome's last sentence.

"Oh but you do have a test!" Mrs. Higurashi blurted out.

Lisa cried. Kagome sobbed.

"What subject?" Lisa asked.

"Math, level 10-Algebra."

Lisa and Kagome died.

"Ok we can't sit around and get upset it's only 10 am so we can get in a lot of study time if we cram right now… into tomorrow morning," Kagome's words held great sorrow the kind only the possibility of school and math together can bring.



"Right. Were skipping school today because our brains are mush. Let's go get in a bath and get some food and than we can study ok?" Lisa asked.

"Oh you poor darlings you must be terribly sore, especially you Lisa. I'll run you both hot baths- who's going first?"

"I AM!" They both called out.

"Lisa you owe me! I sauntered up to Inuyasha!"

"You did what?" Her mother asked

"Never mind that momma, thank you for offering to run my bath." Her mother took the hint and went.

"Your right Kagome you can take the first bath. I'm just gonna," at this Lisa hunched over placing one pale crippled hand on the couch and the other on her aching back, "go and get some ice for my back. It's really hurting. I don't know why-

"Oh fine take the stupid bath." Kagome stormed into the kitchen not talking to Lisa.

Lisa ran over and hugged Kagome from behind

"THANK YOU!"

She grumbled something unintelligible and they both walked into the kitchen.

Lisa's mouth watered at the mere sight of the kitchen. On the stove were two steaming pans. One had eggs and the other had French toast. On the back burner bacon was on top of a piece of paper toweling in a dish so that it could catch the grease. Both girls went about fixing themselves a plate of food. Kagome got the bacon first so Lisa took a big pile of eggs onto her dish than Kagome got to the eggs and Lisa went for the French toast. Than Lisa went for the bacon while Kagome got out cups for drinking. Lisa prayed to the god of the fork when she found two in the kitchen counter draw, because she couldn't eat eggs or French toast with chopsticks. Japan be dammed. In perfect synchronized order they sat down to eat. The food was half way to their mouths before their bottoms had touched the seat. Kagome had poured fresh orange juice for them both despite her previously mad attitude.

Kagome chewed her food down fast hoping that she could maybe reach the bath before Lisa. It wasn't fair of her to guilt her into getting a bath. No one had forced Lisa to jump in front of that attack. Kagome felt bad thinking about being treacherous and stealing her bath but she didn't feel that bad.

Just than Mrs. Higurashi came into the room announcing that the bath was set and that Lisa could take it whenever she was ready.



"REALLY!" Lisa straightened right up at the prospect of taking a fresh bath with bubbles and bath salts.

"OWCH! AH!" Than she straightened back down as a fresh wave of pain settled in. Note: never wrinkle charred back skin in anticipation.

Kagome looked up from her eggs slightly amused.

"Lisa you can have the bath first I'm not arguing," Kagome said shoving some more eggs into her mouth not so gently. Even that minor display of pain had guilted her enough into giving Lisa the bath first no sneaking intended.

"Who's putting on an act? That was genuine." Lisa said scrunching back into her seat.

"Your back still hurts?" Kagome asked worried.

"Well it doesn't feel pleasant but it'll be alright it's almost healed."

"Right," Kagome smiled through teary eyes. Lisa should never have been in the Feudal Era and it was her fault she had been there.

"Look when your done I'll take care of the mess and you can go take a bath don't worry about the dishes," Kagome offered.

"Oh gee thanks. Well I'm done I'll tell you as soon as I'm out of the bathroom and I'll crack a window so it doesn't get foggy," Lisa offered in response. \

"Thanks."

Both girls left the eating area and went about there separate tasks. Kagome cleared off the table and while she was waiting for Lisa flipped through some of the work she'd missed. She'd only been gone for five days in total so she couldn't have missed that much.

A couple of math dittos to be done with marked out pages in the new chapter. Good thing she had the notes from last year. Some new book to read for literate and some grammar correction worksheets to do in American for English. What a bust to how to spend your beautiful day off. Plus the big test they had to do was an end of the chapter one. How had they ended a chapter in less than a week? Wonderful exactly what she needed, Kagome though sadistically, a quicker paced curriculum.

Great just greeeaaaaaaaatttttttttt.'

Lisa removed her clothing and was much relieved to do so even the new shirt from Kagome couldn't take away the ashy feeling she had been carrying around the last few days. She slowly eased her way into the warm water letting it wash away EVERYTHING on her.



"God I have grime in places THAT JUST should NOT be grimy."

She sighed in content as the scent of lavender filled her nose and the warm steam rose around her. She began to splash around savoring all the warm water in one spot and it's sweet scent. She washed her arms first and than her chest and other areas. The hardest was her back because of the injuries and flexibility. She finally just slashed a sloppy washcloth against it a few times and called it quits. Getting out of the tub she tied a towel around her body and dressed in the clothes that she'd placed in there earlier. She dried herself off her body but her brain was elsewhere.

You couldn't stay there. Look at how dangerous it is! You almost got killed the first time you were there!'

Lisa was having a very firm battle with herself inside of her head.

You were only in temporary danger and that's only because you decided to play hero!' She scowled.

Right but if I hadn't had the urge to play hero Kagome would have been hurt. I can either risk my own life and get hurt or not do anything, watch my friends get hurt, and kill myself with guilt afterwards.'

You could fight back! If that other human girl can swing a giant boomerang than surely you can do something!'

Yes right the girl who gets scarred when she jumps to high can bust out a Japanese Katana and start swinging!'

Why not? You could do something! Look at the group of people you met over the last few days. All of them are special and not to be taken on independently but together they can lick anything you saw they way they bonded! You have an injured girl who can still kick the monk's ass! A monk who can only grope ass, an old woman with plants and flowers and a dog… with legs…. And human speech…. Plus another girl from this time era! So why is it so weird that you fight with them and help them! They can do what they do and you can observe and write down all your findings! You could get a scholarship with the information in that Era! Your mom and dad can't afford it but at least you could help out! A historic school specializing in history scholars that's in any place you want choose to be!'

In truth Lisa didn't come from a family of riches only from a family that could get by. Her family wasn't poor but they could never afford to send her to the school she wanted. Even though they lived in New York all was not what it seemed. The place they lived in was nice enough but not high quality or maintenance and even that had been an inheritance from and old aunt who had croaked just last year. Besides her parents were divorced, her mother working a steady job, her dad holding down two jobs. Her dad hadn't even gotten his own house yet only an apartment in the town he worked in. This was a real opportunity for her.



"Lisa! Are you almost done! I think part of the youkai grime on my life just came back to life hurry up!" Kagome urged from the other room.

Lisa put her soaking hair up in a pony tail and left the bathroom. She had spent the last minutes in the bathroom thinking and cleaning up the room. The window was opened so it wasn't steamy in there anymore and her dirty clothes were wrapped up in the damp towel she had used to dry off with and later used to wipe the floors with. She had made up her mind she was going back to the Feudal Era. Now if only she could convince Kagome


End file.
